


Evenfall

by Mercurie



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen lingers too long after Aragorn's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenfall

Smoke streamed away into a clear, windy day. Arwen barely looked at the fire. In the years after, it wasn't the pyre that dogged her – bright and brief as the life it honored – but the smoke.

She saw smoke in the gray eyes of her people, the last of the evening light – the sullen colors she herself wore in mourning. The aging smell of it lingered, as she lingered, no matter how she sought to bury it in the gilded green freshness of forest and lake. It clung: a ghost. Its chill could outlast the fiercest fire.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Evenfall [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361031) by [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/pseuds/adistantsun)




End file.
